Pako
| debut = Episode 9; Chapter 11 | death = Episode 44; Chapter 22 | final = Episode 44; Chapter 22 }} is a friend of Ybarro. Appearance Personality Pako's personality is a middle ground between the comic Wantuk and the serious Ybarro. Though he could be playful at times, Ybarro finds him more credible than Wantuk. History Pako is a friend of Ybarro and Wantuk. He belongs to the group of mandirigmas led by Apitong. At one time, he observed the Hathors defeated by Ybarro and Wantuk, and said that the Hathors were no match. Wantuk complains that Pako did not even fight, so he should not say such things. They run away when the unconscious Hathors start to wake up. Pako and Wantuk accompany Ybarro to Lireo. They were turned away by the guards, but from the information they obtained Pako deduced that Alena fighting in the war. They joined the battle on Lireo's side. When Ybarro made a wood carving of Alena's face, it was Pako who noticed what he was doing. When Ybarro told Pako of his dream about a beautiful woman (Amihan), Pako asked if Ybarro told Alena. Ybarro told Pako, Apitong and Wantuk that he was the father of Amihan's baby. Pako suggested they would now have some social advance. A few years after Ybarro's departure, Pako noticed that the animals in the camp were getting noisy. Wantuk suggested that it may be because they were smelling Pako, so Pako hits him. Ybarro returned, and asked Apitong if he is a Sapiryan. Pako laughed and tried to explain away Ybarro's accelerated healing. After Apitong revealed that Ybarro is a prince, they kneel to him. Pako and Wantuk accompany him to Sapiro. In exploring the ruins of Sapiro, Pako undertook to frighten off Wantuk with tales ghosts. When Ybarro left the camp again to look for Sapiryans, Pako and Wantuk again accompanied him. They were confronted by Hitano and Burak. Fighting Burak with Wantuk, they were strangled with vines. Pako threw his spear but missed. He helped Wantuk get his spear, and Wantuk was more successful. Pako and Wantuk arrived just in time to witness Ybarro shot, after which Ybarro fell into the ocean. He was there when Wantuk told Pagaspas that Ybarro had died. Pako was one of the mandirigmas who made an offering for Ybarro's soul. But when Alena expressed her belief that Ybarro still lived, Pako and Wantuk continued to look for signs that Ybarro still does, as recounted by Apitong. Much later, Wantuk and Pako captured the armored warrior, Kalasag. It was Pako who unmasked Ybarro, and later took him with them back to the mandirigma camp. Ybarro orders the two to go to Lireo to check on Alena. There they learn that Alena is dead, which they report to Ybarro. Pako accompanied Ybarro and Wantuk to check on Lireo after Wantuk heard what the Hathors had done to Danaya. During the Hathor invasion of Lireo, Ybarro orders Pako to evacuate the Lirean citizens to safety. However when Hagorn arrives, Pako tries to fight them off, however he is stabbed to death by Hagorn. Abog later tells to Ybarro and Wantuk that their friend was slain by Hagorn. Abilities Weaponry Pako wields a spear. Relatives Trivia *Pako's death is quite unexpected, since his 2005 counterpart Apek survived for a much longer period. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting character Category:Deceased Category:Mandirigma